


Finale

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Soulmate AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pianist, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Final part to my soulmate au series - Read the first part Shoestrings before going into this one!





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. I finally got around to finishing this series. 
> 
> My writing has been all over the place lately so therefore I've been putting off continuing certain series and writing in general. I hope this ending to the series is satisfying enough. I really love these dorks and they deserve this ending. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Shoes._ Lance was holding the pair of his white Adidas kicks in his hands when he finally closed the door on Keith, saying his final goodbye for the night. In seconds, he had slipped his feet back into the shoes, chuckling half heartedly that he had been so worked up on saying goodbye to his soulmate that he forgot to put his shoes on.

 

Still, he was happy, and sad of course since he was going home now. But he mouthed a silent _thank you_ to his shoes, the soft grin on his face indicating how grateful, finally, he was that his shoes led him to Keith.

 

Leaving Keith’s hotel room was probably the hardest thing that Lance ever had to do so far in his life. He almost found it comical, standing outside Keith's door, thinking, equating. _How did it all end up like this?_ Just an ordinary day traveling home from Cuba, to a regular layover, and Lance had been through many layovers in his life and they were all just the same, boring as hell, but this time, _this time,_ everything changed.

 

Hand still resting on Keith’s door, Lance sighed, his lips tugged down in a sad frown. In just under twenty four hours, Lance had found his soulmate, the one person he never wanted to find and now all he wanted more in life was to grab hold of the door’s handle and go back inside, kiss his soulmate again and never leave. But he knew that wish would be too good to be true.  

 

He had his senior year in high school to finish, his family to think about. At the thought that his mamá had sent him thousands of texts while he was with Keith, he groaned loudly outside Keith’s door knowing he has to tell them about him. Let them know that he had finally found his soulmate, and they’re going to want every last detail of how it all went down. Maybe not throw in the part when they _talked_ in Keith’s hotel room.

 

Then his lips tugged upwards again, smiling secretive to himself, thinking about the black haired man who’s definitely gone to sleep after the day that they’ve had. Exhausting each other on the sofa, on the bed, getting to know each other, well, physically at least, Lance still had so much more to learn about his soulmate and he was looking forward to a time where they could be together longer than a single day; a mere twenty four hours, not even remotely close to the that. Lance thought he would be lucky if he had been given a full day to be with Keith.

 

But alas, he was a famous pianist, one who traveled the world to do performances. Who knew after the day after tomorrow when he finally gets to be with him again, if they’ll ever meet again, become the soulmates the mark had decided for them to be.

 

Will they share a life together? Will they become boyfriends in the end? No one knew. Except for the universe apparently, because the mark had predetermined that him and Keith, they were meant to be. Except for now, Lance clicked his tongue at the thought that in less than two days Keith will be gone, and he doesn’t know for how long. He doesn’t know when they’ll see each other again, if Keith would ever want to see Lance again now that he knows he’s only seventeen, soon eighteen, fours years his minor.

 

Was he too young for Keith? He didn’t think so. He was taller than Keith, that made him look older, but with Keith, from the little time they had together talking, Lance knew who was the most mature of the two, who will be the steady rock of the two should they ever decide to have a relationship in the future.

 

Lance shook his head rapidly, whispering to the door, flat side of his hand still rested atop the cool surface, “I’ll see you soon, Keith.” And he finally forced his legs to move, hand gripping the handle of his baggage, calling a cab from outside the hotel.

 

As he stands outside in the hot and humid weather of L.A., he looks up at the windows of the tall, large, luxurious hotel, and he smiles. Whoever thought Lance would fall in love with his soulmate in under twelve hours had him, but when he tipped his hand back down to his hand, spreading it open to reveal his palm, his smile grew deeper, catching the afterglow in the palm of his bronze hand that once held the words his soulmate would say to him, gone, but in return he was given Keith. The raven haired, gorgeous man that he knew he never wanted to let go of. The man who reminded him of a bird; delicate, fragile yet so majestic, he had to hold on to him, or else he’d fly away. Lance had decided in that moment never to let go of him, but first he had to go home. He had a family waiting, and a concert to attend the day after tomorrow.

 

On the drive home from Keith’s hotel room, Lance’s mind wandered back to a couple hours ago. He was still shocked at everything that had happened, especially how quick it all had escalated between them. In one moment, they were sharing words about shoelaces. Lance’s face bored, Keith mirroring Lance’s bored face until they both had realized the words they had exchanged with each other. The words that were etched onto their skin, a week before finally being met and to burn away in a cool purple color, letting them know they had been chosen for each other.

 

Lance hated that mark with all of his being, but after being given the chance to find Keith, being with him today, he had grown fond of him. The twinkle in his indigo starlit eyes, how they shined when Lance finally kissed him, the texture of his defined, soft, red lips when they met with Lance’s in fervent motions.

 

Kissing Keith was like a still ember bursting into a wildfire, hunting for more air to breathe in, to grow larger, to reveal the intensity of want that was inside him as their lips neared each other. The sensation it gave Lance as their lips finally pieced each other perfectly together into one, pressing harder and harder, desperate for more of each other. There was a shivering ripple running up and down Lance’s spine when the memory unfolded before him while sitting in the cab, waiting to get home.

 

Outside it was night. The cloudless sky dotted with white stars reminding Lance of the specks of lilac he had noticed deep within irises of Keith's eyes. He missed him, which he thought was ridiculous because it had only been ten minutes since he left him, but he did, very much so. And he wondered if Keith missed him, too. He pulled out his phone, tapping the home screen, smiling when his eyes caught the new wallpaper he had set; the photo he took of him and Keith before he left. A burst of warmth spread throughout his chest as he stared at the happiness that revealed on Lance’s face with Keith kissing him on the cheek. Not long now, he will be at home, talking to his family, then soon, very soon, he’ll be with Keith again and that was more than enough to get him through the silent day between them.

 

Lance made a new glance at the glow of his phone and noticed how late it had gotten when the cab let him off outside his house. 12:05AM, he should tip toe into the house not to wake up anybody. He knew it was a school night and his mamá was going to kill him in the morning, but the day he just had, it was all worth it and it’ll be worth every single nagging scream from his mamá.

 

Carefully walking into the kitchen trying hard not to let his white sneakers squeak on the kitchen tiles, he notices that there is a note on the counter with his name on it. Lance grabs the note reading the words written on it, recognizing the swoops of the a’s knowing it’s his mother’s handwriting: _Tonight was the only exception coming home this late, mi amor. You will tell us EVERYTHING in the morning, love you. Sleep well, we missed you. - Mamá_

 

One of the corners of Lance’s lips slanted up to the side as he reads the note from his mother, wracking his brain if he even told his mother about Keith, but he knew that he didn't. Although, knowing his mother and her skills in perception, and that she was his mother after all, he knew that she was onto something, and definitely connected the dots when Lance thinks back to how shaky and excited his voice was on the phone, and he was positive his mother had felt the same way when she met his father.

 

His room was tidy, untouched, looking exactly the same as it did before he left for Cuba. The only thing different now is the picture he prints out from his phone, pinning it to his cork board hanging on the wall, a pang of absence jolting his heart, wishing he had Keith here with him, or that he was back at the hotel, curled against him on the bed, playing with the nape of his neck or gliding his fingers through the black mane of silky locks.

 

The bed is soft, grows heavy when Lance lays in it, staring at his ceiling, hands rested behind his head, thinking, still thinking about his soulmate and how his shoes, his shoes of all things led him to the dark haired, fair skinned man, the man with perfect lips; long, slender fingers; broad torso, warm skin to the touch. Lance had to take a deep breath in to move away any lewd thoughts about Keith. He needed sleep, but sleep was not to be found in the moment.

 

A sigh releases instead, and Lance finds his phone scrolling through his contacts till he sees the familiar K and the rest that spells the name Keith, and he presses call. The ringing tone sounds through Lance’s ear, and his heart is hammering, waiting, excited to finally hear his voice again.

 

He blinks, then he hears him, almost like his warm breath is right on top of him, passing by like a slight breeze as he breathes out his name through the line, “Lance.”

\--

 

Lance didn’t get much sleep last night. It was present by the redness in the whites of his eyes, looking bloodshot, mouth constantly opening to yawn. His twin sister, Rachel, made a loud cooing noise at him when he made his way into the kitchen catching his whole family sitting around the table staring at him with inquisitive faces, waiting for him to come up with an explanation for his lateness the day before.

 

It takes him a while to gather that his family was quiet for once during his whole seventeen and a half years of living, that he grabs a glass and the orange juice on the counter pouring it in the glass while staring at his family with thin furrowed brows.

 

“What?” He said, still pouring orange juice in his glass, the juice almost tipping over as he keeps on eyeing his twin sister distractedly.

 

Rachel shoots her right brow up for a split second. “You know.” She cooed at him again, crossing her arms, nodding her head towards their mamá, Ronnie, Luis, Marco and their papá who are all smiling at Lance like it was someone’s birthday.

 

The orange juice runs over. _Shit_ . Lance had been up all night talking to Keith about nothing and everything that he had forgotten that his family didn’t know what happened the day before, and now here they were, everyone sitting around the table ready to listen to Lance talk about his soulmate. _Shit, shit, shit._

 

So, how does he start? “Uh- I- I’m sorry I came home late, yesterday was a weird day.” Lance started, but no one says anything, they keep on smiling urging him to go on.

 

Lance groaned, wishing he could skip this part and already be back with Keith, but that wasn’t until tomorrow, so he might as well get this over with. Guess it was time for a different approach instead of beating around the bush.

 

“So- uh- I met my soulmate yesterday…” Lance admitted at last and the whole table erupts into that familiar mess of voices that Lance is used to, and a smile finally traces his mouth when he finds a seat next to his mother, telling her and the rest of his family about the black haired man who was a famous pianist and how they met at the airport and he pointed out that Lance’s shoes was untied and that Lance pointed out that his own boot was untied and then fate decided they were meant to be.

 

“Ahh, _mi amor_. I’m so happy for you. I told you that finding your soulmate would go better than you thought, and so fast, too. We can’t wait to meet him.” His mamá folded her hands happily together, probably thinking back to when she met his father and they shared their first words together.

 

Lance winced slightly at the mention of his family meeting Keith. He knew it wouldn’t happen anytime soon and he had to lay it on them before he could ask to go to the concert and try to find an excuse to stay the night at Keith’s hotel room.

 

“Uhm, I don’t think you guys will be able to meet him yet. I still don’t know if we’re going to be together. We’re just soulmates, it’s not like we’re getting married.” Lance said straight up, trying to let his family understand that even though him and Keith were soulmates, this couldn’t be the definitive decision that they were going to end up together. They had only known each other a day, who knows what else the future held for them. He still needed to graduate high school and then think about college before making any rash decisions, like soulmates or the like.

 

It amused him though, since Lance’s heart had already made a decision for him, but his family didn’t need to know that, at least not before Keith. “He’s going to have a concert tomorrow, it’s sold out but he gave me a ticket to watch it before he leaves L.A.” Lance explained to his family and understanding finds his mamá’s face.

 

“ _Mi hijo_ , if you want to go, I will let you. You’re going to need a tux since it’s a piano concert, they’re very classy. You can borrow Marco’s wedding tux.” She smiled happily, looking at her eldest son for confirmation who nods happily at their mother.

 

Everything was happening so suddenly. His family hadn’t embarrassed him. Rather, they had given him the space he wished to have this day. Letting his thoughts simmer, thinking constantly about Keith and his wonderful eyes, the warmth of his lips, how much he wanted to kiss him, wishing throughout the whole day at school for it to be tomorrow already.

 

Pidge and Hunk, his best friends, they were ecstatic for him when he told them that he had met his soulmate and who it was, showing them the picture of Keith on his phone. Hunk had made an impressed expression when he took in the photo of Keith, and Pidge was happy that Lance had accepted that Keith was a guy since she knew how much Lance had nagged her that he hoped his soulmate was a woman, still, whenever he thought about Keith, no one could be more perfect for him than him.

 

The day went by slowly. School was finally over, but he had track and as his mind wandered to the day before, he felt his legs stumbling over each other causing him to fall on his face. “McClain! What is with you today?” His coach shouted at him, but Lance couldn’t tell him that a certain raven haired man was taking up space in his head making him forget to move his legs.

 

“Nothing sir, I- uh, I’m just not catching up today. May I skip today’s practice. I have some things to sort out.” Lance tried with his coach, and a certain recognition washed over his coach's face and Lance wondered if love was that obvious to catch on a person’s face.

 

His coach sent him home, and Lance was sitting in his room staring hard at the photo pinned to his cork board. Did he love Keith? No, he couldn’t, it was too soon, way too soon. How could people already know they love someone from the moment they’ve met? It wasn’t possible. The soulmate mark didn’t make people fall in love, it just pushed two entities closer, then when they finally meet, love can make it’s course, but not so soon, not after twenty four hours.

 

Love worked in mysterious ways, but Lance had never experienced love before. Sure, he had plenty of crushes on girls, but never a boy before. But playing cat and mouse with the black haired man, not knowing it was Keith, the Keith he knows now who he sat next to on the plane, it was all like a fairytale, like Keith grabbing his Dr. Pepper in the kiosk, or meeting him in the toilet and at last sitting next to him on the plane home, like all of that was part of a grandmaster plan for them to understand it had to be them in the end.

 

Would they have met have Lance not been at the airport? Like would they have met regardless of the mark? What if Lance had already met his soulmate, but then Keith came into his life and he wanted him instead? How would he have dealt with it then? Was this the power of the mark; thinking, reflecting on the what-ifs? Since Lance knew that Keith was his soulmate now, he started thinking about how it would be not having him as his soulmate and how much he knew he needed him to be his soulmate. Powerful. The mark. It made him confirm that Keith was the one, and he only had one day left with him. He’ll have to make it a good day.

 

\--

 

The concert hall was packed with men and women dressed like they were meeting the queen of England. It was all so grand, so classy, elegant, very, _not Lance_. He had borrowed Marco’s tux, and it fit him perfectly. He hoped that he looked the part when he found his seat pretty close to the stage, witnessing the slick, beautiful black piano placed in the middle of the stage, waiting for its pianist to push on the keys and create a harmonious melody for the whole room to listen to.

 

When the lights died down to a warm, yellow glow, a man with raven black hair wearing a black tuxedo, with long tails falling past his back, black shoes shining in the light, laces tied entered the stage. Lance’s blue-green eyes sparkled at the sight.

 

Keith looked serious, expression blank, but his indigo eyes flashed, the lilac in his iries pinning Lance on the spot when they caught gazes, the faintest of a grin cracking on Keith’s lips, and Lance’s whole body was tripping, trying hard to stay present in this reality, not wandering to the man so that they could reunite their lips, their skin on skin again. No, Lance had to stay, he had to wait.

 

Quiet. It was quiet in the concert hall, Keith sitting down on the seat before the piano, the audience waiting in anticipation to hear the melody he was going to perform. Lance clenched his jaw, hands gripped into fists, wishing with his whole heart that Keith had been thinking about him too, that they could be together after the concert.

 

Then Keith moved his fingers, and all of Lance’s senses became heightened. It was like he had been slapped in the face with a splash of cold water, or that everything in the world were seen in grays and black until color splattered everything around him. Keith was amazing; he was alluring, entrancing, marvelous at playing the piano, Lance thought he had never heard anything so rapturous in his life. Until this very moment.

 

His heart hammered against his chest, punching its way out to get to Keith, but he kept still, smiling widely, jaw slackening when the soothing notes of the piano reached his ears, calming him, guiding him to Keith’s heart. He couldn’t wait any longer, he looked forward to the concert to end, but in the meantime he would enjoy Keith’s talent.

 

There was a standing ovation when Keith finished his final piece, standing up to take a bow while the applause echoed loudly in the room. He caught Lance staring at him, and they shared a knowing, loving smile before left the stage.

 

A vibrate came from Lance’s coat pocket and he pulled out his phone to read a text from Keith: _Meet me at the hotel._

 

Lance knew it would all come down to this very moment, the moment he had been waiting for. To finally see Keith again, touch him again, have him in his arms again. The wait between them had been too much for him and he sprung out of the venue to get to Keith’s hotel as quickly as possible, hoping that Keith would already be there when he reached the outside of his hotel room.

 

Before he knocked on Keith’s door, his hand hesitated. Stopping right before the cool surface. Lance had been waiting for them to finally meet again, but now, he was scared to death. After tonight, Keith would leave him again, and God knows for how long. He didn’t know if Keith even lived close by, if he would continue with the tours, if his mother approved of him and if they were even contemplating on having a relationship after this.

 

The door opened without Lance knocking, and he lost the ability to breathe. In front of him stood Keith, he was still wearing his tuxedo, looking like a prince from a fairy tale ready to swoop in and save the day, or go down on one knee to profess his undying love to Lance. But instead, he caught Lance’s shirt and dragged him into the room, their lips crashing hard against each other like they were meant to become one forever.

 

Keith’s arms circled around Lance’s neck, pulling him even closer to him while they kissed harder and harder, mouths parting, then closing again, melting together as one before they fell onto the bed.

 

“Keith.” Lance breathed his name out, still lost of breath. “I- fuck, I missed you so much.” He was too busy unbuttoning Keith’s jacket and shirt to go on. Keith doing exactly the same almost ripping Lance’s shirt off before they both caught their mouths again when their clothes finally hit the floor and they covered each other’s bodies.

 

With Keith underneath him, Lance had to lift himself up with the help of his hands to stare down at his soulmate. “I-don’t know how to say this since we’ve only known each other for less than three days, but I-I think I love you.” He chuckled, and Keith made a soundless snicker while he took hold of Lance’s bangs to push them to the side and drag his face down to his lips when his delicate hand grabbed hold of his neck.

 

“I think I love you, too.” Keith sounded through a desperate kiss.

 

They both sighed into each other, the rest of their clothes discarded and thrown to the floor. Making hungry groans, swallowing each other’s whimpers as they melted into each other, filling the room with their restless breaths of want, at last being together, slotting into one, just like the mark wanted them to be.

 

When the sound of a sweet release left them both, sweaty and satisfied, they wounded up just staring at each other in the bed, Lance rested on his elbow looking down at his beautiful soulmate. A smile traced both their faces, but a sadness could be seen in the glint of their eyes.

 

Lance had to leave soon, it was getting late. He had school again tomorrow, and he told his mamá that he would be late probably grabbing dinner with Keith before he left, but dinner went by too fast in his opinion.

 

“I hate this.” Lance groaned, stroking his hand on Keith’s cheek, twirling a lock of black hair around his finger. “Don’t leave…” He whispered then and Keith took hold of Lance’s hand, kissing the inside of his palm.

 

“You know I have to.” Keith answered, his smile tugging down knowing they didn’t have long left together.

 

“So what happens now. Do we want this..?” Lance asks then, ripping the band aid.

 

Keith sighs, staring intently at Lance the specks in his irises dancing in bewilderment. “‘Course. If you want it, I want it. This can’t be a one time thing, Lance. We even told each other that we love each other.”

 

“Maybe...maybe love each other.” Lance interjected.

 

“Same difference.” Keith chuckled, pulling Lance back on top of him, dragging his nails up and down his back.

 

Lance made an approving hum to the nice sensation of Keith riding his nails along his spine. He never wanted to leave this spot. “You leave in a few hours. Who knows when we’ll see each other again, you probably live on the other side of the world.” He exaggerated, but he had a feeling he wasn’t wrong, his stomach making him sick in anticipation for Keith’s answer.

 

“Maybe I live closer than you think.” Keith sounded hopeful in the tone of his voice, but Lance still didn’t have an ounce of hope in his bloodstream.

 

He eyed Keith curiously. “Okay..lay it on me. Where do you live?” His brows furrowed roughly, like someone was going to punch him in the face, he knew he wasn’t ready for this final blow.

 

“Boston. It’s not on the other side of the world, but…” Keith’s had led him on to think that he lived close to L.A., but Lance’s face beamed suddenly at the answer, his heart steadying to a pace that calmed his whole body, the ache in his stomach easing, they would be okay.

 

“Well would you look at that, looks like we were meant to be.” Lance then said, and now Keith was giving him some serious side eye.

 

“No duh, our marks pretty much decided that for us.” Keith mocked him, kissing the tip of his nose.

 

Lance made a loud chuckle, humming appreciatively at the gorgeous man underneath him, who felt so good to the touch. “I had been thinking about this all day yesterday, if we truly were meant to be since, well, since the mark forced us to find each other. I assumed we would have to be together-”

 

“Lance, the soulmate mark doesn’t force us to be together. It doesn’t tell us what to do like our parents.” Keith laughs at that before he goes on, “It exists to let us know that we can find love, that there is that sliver of hope for anyone and everyone who wishes to find love. Those who have found their soulmates, not all of them end up together - we, I think we just wounded up being a lucky pair.”

 

“Like a pair of shoes. I just got it, we’re sole-mates, Keith.” Then Lance laughs wildly at his joke and finds Keith’s mouth, kissing him frantically with passion never wanting to let him go. “You’re right though, the mark doesn’t force us to be together, but I’m happy it wounded up being you and now that I know where you live, I think we’re going to be okay.” His tone of voice is confident, and Keith cocks a black brow at him.

 

“Okay, but we do pretty much live on each ends of the country. Will you be okay with that?” Keith asked.

 

A lopsided smile finds Lance, rolling down to the side of the bed, cupping the curve of Keith’s cheek. “I only need to hold out until the summer. That’s around six months from now.” He smiles with all of his teeth, and catches Keith’s very curious stare.

 

“Go on you idiot, don’t leave me hanging, why the hell do you look so fucking happy. Except being here with me of course.” Keith cracks a grin, a canine biting into his lower lip, Lance had to swallow to hold back on kissing him again.

 

And in that moment, clarity finds Lance. He knows they’ll be okay. Lance is going to MIT next year and he’ll be close to Keith. Maybe they could move in together, become boyfriends, let the future decide their fates, but for now, this was all he needed.

 

“It’s so funny cause I think the mark truly did force us together, because...because I’m moving to Boston in the summer.” Lance bites his lower lip, smiling at the same time.

 

“You’re shitting me, I totally forgot you mentioned that..Still, what are the odds in that?” Keith responds, his dorky smile spreading wider by the second.

 

“As big as both our shoelaces being untied.” Lance winks a blue-green eye at Keith, and leans in to finally kiss him again. “Guess the universe wanted this.”

 

“No.” Keith said warm against Lance’s mouth. “We wanted this. The mark just did its part to lead us to each other, but we, we made this happen. I can’t wait to spend more time with you, Lance.”

 

“Me too, Keith, me too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments are always a pleasure!!


End file.
